Ions may be implanted into a substrate to form an impurity region for a transistor, a contact region, etc., included in a semiconductor device. For example, an ion source including boron (B) may be utilized for a formation of a p-type impurity region.
While performing an ion-implantation process, a subsidiary element or a subsidiary ion source may be provided together with boron for an initial supply of boron. However, an efficiency of the ion-implantation process may be degraded by the subsidiary element or the subsidiary ion source.